Eric Olafson, Neoviking 03
Chapter 3: Union school The best day in my life was when I turned seven and I could go to Union school being away from the Burg and away from my father was like breathing lighter air. Everyone had to go to Union school. That was Union Law and it superseded local law. Union school was such a long part of our society that it too became an Old Tradition and therefore was good. At school I learned that Nilfeheim was a Water-World and that we all originally came from a Planet named Earth and settled here long time ago. Our teachers were Off-Worlders, persons that were not born on Nilfeheim. With Mr. Flensburger it was immediately apparent as he was a grown man and didn’t have a beard. Solken System was only one of many Solar Systems that belonged to the United Stars of the Galaxy, usually only referred to as the Union. Humans and Nonhuman species belonged to it and space ships traveled between a huge number of worlds and places. One morning he told us that every Union Citizen had rights and was bound by a higher law. Higher than that of the Elders and the Traditions on Nilfeheim, laws my father broke as he killed another Union Citizen. But that didn’t matter much. No one would call the Rangers and have my father or anyone else arrested for some local problem. I learned that Nilfeheim had local laws called the Nilfeheim exception preventing Union law enforcement to act beyond Union jurisdiction. It was just my luck that in my class was not only Sigvard of the Elhir clan and he brought family induced hatred towards me from the first day we met, but also the brothers of the Oseberg clan, who hated me for my Ragnarsson blood, then there were the Peerson twins Annar and Gunnar. Both egged on and perhaps even paid by Lothar to harass me all the time.There were twenty-seven Boys in our class. Girls received their training in separate classes and a seperate school. Every morning at six thirteen, the school skimmer would arrive and pick me up and after gathering everyone for my class, drop us of at Nilfeheim Federal school 34, which sat on top of a tumble of huge boulders barley above the waves. Unlike the old Burgs and the traditional houses in the town, the school building was of modern design with lots of large windows. All federal schools and the Med Centers were kept in excellent condition by the Union government. From the air the school building looked like a huge silvery letter C sitting flat on top of gray boulders surrounded by the deep green churning waves of the Ocean. The inner area of the C was the school yard and also where the floaters would land. The open side was closed off by a mount of rough rocks reaching almost as high as the flat roof of the two story building. Dietmar, the thin man who flew the school floater greeted me as usual with a toothy grin as I climbed into the floater. “Good Morning, Eric. Take a seat at your station and arm all weapon systems! It seems the Shiss are up to no good this morning!” “Yes Sir, arming Translocator cannons and Loki torpedoes!” I said climbing the stairs to the second deck and sitting down on the seat right above him. Of course the school floater was not armed and there were no Shiss anywhere near Nilfeheim. Dietmar just liked to greet me that way and when I was little I pretended to be a star ship captain, just like Captain Iron Hand and fought all kinds of imagined enemies. Sometimes I wished I had a plasma blaster just like that famous character and with it I could shoot father and my brothers. Dietmar was one of those Neo Vikings who had been off world and beyond our system. He lived on other worlds for many years and had even been to Earth. I was the third kid he picked up on his morning route and the other two were already in the final grade. Almost sixteen, ready to take the Ancient Challenge and become fully accepted men of our world. Of course they would not speak to someone who just turned twelve and made it to fourth grade and completely ignored me. Dietmar would pick up fourteen other kids and then fly the final seven-hundred miles to our school usually close to the water surface and at top speed. I loved this part, because if I put my face real close to the front view port it was almost as if I had Freya’s feathered cloak and flew like Loki. Nilfeheim had no birds and none of the local life forms could truly fly. (The Silver-Flicker Fish could glide some distance if it jumped above the waves, using its wide fins.) I had seen real birds however during our last Virtual school trip to Venus Zoo. My brothers would of course not use the school-skimmer. That was for commoners and poor clans. They were flown to school by Harkun, my father’s manservant in our family floater. I had never even seen the inside of our floater. This was just one more of the demeaning things my father did to underline to everyone who he favored. It did not bother me since I much rather flew with Dietmar than with arrogant stuff and old Harkun anyway. The school floater landed in the inner area of the big C along with other school and private floaters and everyone went inside. Mr. Flensburger was a little late as usual. He came into the classroom dressed like a Harpooner in the middle of Long night. He wore a heavy hooded Fangsnapper fur coat, over a padded Iso-Tex Jacket and beneath the hood a heated wind mask. Underneath all that a Union Fleet Issue extreme climate suit with active heating. He was dressed like that despite the fact it was Short Summer now and he had to walk less than 1500 meters in the open. It was only two below zero on the c scale and light wind, bare chest weather my Uncle Hogun would say. It would take him long moments to get undressed and I was certain the pile of clothing next to his desk grew just a little bigger every day. “It is exceptionally cold this morning, class,” he greeted us and twenty two Neo-Vikings responded. “Good morning Mr. Flensburger.” I couldn’t help myself and said, “You have been on Nilfeheim now for over thirty years, Mr. Flensburger. Haven’t you gotten used to our weather by now?” He took off his cold mask, revealing his slate ice gray eyes and his long pointed nose and looked at me, then shook his head. “Mr. Olafson, it took me all this time to get used to the barbaric customs of you Neo Vikings. I had no time to get used to the weather yet.” That caused the class to laugh. He walked to the windows and looked over the churning waves of the ocean. “It is a beautiful planet. It has lots of cold water, teaming with an abundance of life, blue oceans and very, very long winters. I come from a planet called New Algiers. There is no open water and dusty red deserts as far as you can see. You have winds bringing ice crystals, snow and rain. Our storms bring dust, lots of it and can pile dust and sand two meters high over night. However the temperature never drops below 40. I tried to imagine how it would be, to live in bread oven conditions like that. I glanced at my PDD and checked GalNet about New Algiers. Our teacher turned to face the class. “In a few years from now you graduate and perhaps some of you might actually leave this world, not that I have big hopes for that. However this is my last month. Thirty years teaching you Neo Vikings about the rest of the Universe was a challenge to say the least.” His eyes became dreamy and he smiled. “First I am going to Para-Para and simply sit on the beach for maybe a year or so. I believe it will take at least that long for my bones to thaw.” Leif Swenkjard sitting across the aisle from me waved his hand.”I’ve been to Para-Para actually. When my Father had to go there for an ocean produce trade show he took me along.” Leif’s father was a Freeman living in town and if I understood it correctly he was working for an Off World Seafood Company. Leif was one of the few in class who didn’t care if I was an Olafson. The sons of clans never talked to him. Him being off planet was news to me and I listened more closely. Mr. Flensburger encouraged him to tell us about his trip and Leif said.”They don’t even have a little snow anywhere and their largest fish is about the size of a Surface Finner. On Para-Para there are no weapons allowed no one carries even a knife. If you use your fist to make an argument stick you get in trouble and arrested. No one wears much clothing and all everyone does is smile all the time.” Peter Langstom next to him drew the outlines of a woman into the air.”How about the girls, do they wear little?” “You could bunch up what they wear in your fist and nothing showing.” Peter now grinned from one ear to the other.”I think I go there for a visit too!” “You wouldn’t like it. Because the guys don’t wear much either and you barely see any blonde tall girls with braids anywhere. Those girls can’t cook a decent meal, won’t clean up after you and want to be equal to men and sit at the same table!” His comment caused quite a few gasps of disbelieve. Flensburger shook his head putting his right hand before his eyes.”You are hopeless.” Then he sat down on the edge of his desk and he stared at me.”Say, you look different today, Eric. What are you wearing on your head?” “It is the Helmet of the Hunt; I received it this morning from the Elders.” “I am somewhat familiar with it. I was under the impression only someone completing the Hunt the ancient way was allowed to wear one.” Gunnar Peerson turned and gave me a hateful envious look.” Eric killed two Tyranno Fins this morning completing the ancient challenge. I can’t understand why someone like him is such a good hunter. His bother says he is the biggest coward.” Flensburger got up and came closer.”Just consider me an ignorant Off-Worlder for now, but would you explain that to me again? I thought The hunt part of the Ancient Challenge was considered too dangerous even by your standards and no longer required.” Gunnar answered.”In order for a Viking to be accepted as a man he must complete three tasks. Only by completing these three tasks, closely observed by the Circle of the Elder, one may sit on the table with the warriors, drink mead and wear a helmet. The three challenges are: to walk the Tunnel of Skill where your fighting skills are tested, recite the entire Poem of Odin without faltering, and to slay a wild beast. Either a Fangsnapper, a Rock Shark or a Tyranno Fin.” His brother seamlessly added. “To slay a Tyranno Fin even in a modern Sub is no easy task, but to do it the old way by diving and using a Hand harpoon is almost suicide and because so many sons died that way this part of the Ancient Challenge is no longer required. However anyone can still do it the old way and that is the highest honor and test of skill.” The teacher looked at me and said. “And you killed two of them this morning?” He asked visibly astounded. “Yes Sir. I had not planned on killing two. I was stalking a young Three Halfer and when I speared it into the Mark its brother or father showed up and it was a Six Double I think, I had to kill it or it would have done so with me.” “I heard the Eldest say it was an Eight Tri,” Ygral my friend interrupted. “And no Eight Tri has been slain like this in over 200 years. It is all over the Nilfeheim Radio.” Flensburger shook his head once again.”You are one crazy species of humans. Going against the biggest and fastest Predator fish in the Galaxy armed with a toothpick and hope to kill it by hitting a fist size target behind their eyes.” I made a circle with my hands. “The Mark was about that big on the Eight Tri, not fist size.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “Right, that makes it so much easier. Now I wonder does it not make you a man even in the eyes of your family and most certainly among your class mates. Would this not fix things between your school comrades and your father?” I lowered my head. “clan feuds are not forgotten over a hunt and my father ... I’d rather not talk about it!” “Very well then.”He turned to the class and said, “Have you ever wondered why we have school? Why we have classes? Why we don’t simply use neural uploading for everything, like we do for language and general knowledge?” There was silence. He pointed at Sven. “You questioned the need for schooling many times before. Would you not rather have all what you need uploaded in your brain and be done with it?” Sven shook his long red hair. “No I don’t see the need for all this off world garbage in my head in the first place. I am going to be a harpooner like my Father and my brothers and my son will be a harpooner too. I will be a very good harpooner and one day, if Odin wills it, my father will give me my own boat and I become a clan warrior when he dies. What do I need to know about the rest of the Galaxy?” Flensburger smiled a sad looking smile and said “I know you think that way. Many Neo Viking’s coming to school think that way. But you are members of the Union and you do business with the Union. What good is a harpooner without a Harpoon? Or what good is a Hunt boat that can’t sell its catch?” Sven was still not convinced and crossed his big forearms across his barrel chest.”We make our own Harpoons and we can eat our own catch.” Mr. Flensburger sighed. “Your skull is as dense as the ice out there. What is your harpoon made off? What do you use to propel your boats and hunting subs?” Sven was not so sure about himself anymore and his voice changed as he answered: “Harpoons are made of Ultronit, and we use Zero point cubes to power the boats.” I could see Sven was suddenly thinking. We all knew Sven wasn’t the sharpest harpoon on the boat, even though he was as strong as a Fangsnapper. Flensburger asked... “And where does the Ultronit and the power cubes come from?” He responded to the question, saying, “My father orders metals, knives and boat parts at the XChange.” “How does he pay for it?” “With Union Creds and Nilfeheim Silver of course.” “How does he get Union Creds or the Iridium coins?” “We’re selling Tyranno meat, Flasher fish and lots of Fanger Fur to the XChange in town.” Even Sven realized what he was saying and nodded. “Alright we do need the Off-Worlders. You made your point, Mr. Flensburger, but why do we have to learn it this way?” The skinny teacher sat down again on the edge of his desk. His favorite position when he was about to explain something to us. “Our Union is now almost 3000 years old and we have over 4,500 member civilizations. There are millions of settled planets and locations. There are non humanoids, methane breathers, insectoids, and even a non corporal species. There are a very few things that are common to all. One of those things most societies have in common is the need to educate the young, to prepare them for the world. There are only a few species we know of who do not need to educate their offspring. The Klack for example, those Insectoid friends of ours have a collective mind they share all experiences, a Klack hatches with all knowledge he needs. But even the Klack send their young to Union schools mostly to prepare them to interact with us.” Mr. Flensburger folded his hands. “For most civilizations however schooling is necessary and after many millennia of experience and experimenting with all those various other education techniques it turned out that the old way of class interaction resulted in the best education.” Again he looked across the class and pointed at Peter. “Why do you think these old methods might be superior?” Peter, the son of a Fish merchant and one of the few who had plans to leave Nilfeheim after graduation for college answered after a short moment of thought. “I believe even the smartest Computronic can’t answer a real question by analyzing the reason for the question in relationship to the environment and background of the student. Only a real teacher can do that.” “Not bad at all, Peter. I would give you a straight A for that answer. Except that this is the textbook answer you just read. But finding the right answer so fast and skillfully hiding your PDD under your sleeve I still give you a B.” He nodded more to himself than to anyone in particular. “It is the environment in which we learn that makes the difference. Uploaded knowledge and implanted memories can supply you with all the data you need. While you won’t find a Data head here on Nilfeheim, having your mind direct linked to GalNet is not uncommon elsewhere. So knowledge isn’t the reason for schools and teachers but the environment in which you take it in to give you the tools to use the information your mind processes.” He stabbed his finger at me.”Mr. Olafson, what happens when you graduate?” “We become citizens, Sir!” “Very good, now regardless of your grades that determine your further career and education options, everyone becomes a Citizen after graduating Basic school and completing the Citizen Test. This is why you are here; this is why your parents want you here to become full citizens. Only as a citizen can you freely travel, open a bank account, transfer Union Creds, use GalNet, vote, get free health care and most of all, get the full protection of the law!” Sven still wasn’t convinced, “I still don’t see why an Off-Worlder like you has to come and teach us all that. My father told me that before we were forced to join the Union we would learn all that we needed from our clan Elder.” “So you think you were forced to join?” “What else do you call a fleet of Battleships with Planet-Buster bombs ready to vaporize our planet in orbit?” “Before we go into that and since it seems you are quite the history expert, do you know the reason why the United Stars send Battleships in the first place?” “Yes of course! Our glorious forefathers caused mayhem and terror by raiding other colonies and spaceships for everything we needed. “He laughed loudly.” Neo Vikings were feared in this sector!” “Indeed. Your glorious forefathers realized they would not survive another decade without things the outside world could supply. So they hijacked a freighter and a few Gunboats and resorted to piracy.” Sven shrugged. “We just were stronger and better warriors and so we had the right to take it.” “Well since the Union Fleet was stronger than your pirate boats and arguing entirely by your logic, they had the right to bomb you. But your forefathers where given a choice, no one forced them to join. The choice was cease all pirate activity and remain isolated on this planet of yours with no contact with others at all, or to join the United Stars and accept Federal Law. Your forefathers didn’t even debate one hour and filed for membership.” As he turned to the window Sven leaned over to Peter. “One of these days I’ll stuff his face with my fist. That arrogant Off-worlder, such a wimp has no right to teach us anything!” Mr. Flensburger turned. “So you want to stuff my face and you think I am a wimp. I accept your challenge, this is what you Vikings do right?” Sven looked around as if he wanted to make sure everyone heard the same. “You can’t be serious. A tap of me would kill you, besides fighting is prohibited in school.” “Fighting among students is, indeed. Now lets call this a demonstration and again, I accept your challenge, Mr. Espeland.” I said, “I would not do it, Sven. He’s from New Algiers.” Sven snorted in my direction.”When I am done with him, you’re going to be next. Your father will give me a great reward if I twist your head off” Gunnar yelled, “He might be an enemy of our clan, but by our laws and traditions Eric was pronounced a warrior born and a man by the Elder today! I will not sit idle while you insult a Viking Warrior. Even if I don’t like him, I will kill you!” Sigvard Elhir, glared at his direction. “You lift an arm for the Olafson and I will break your neck.” Sven got up, showing everybody his muscles and then stepped forward towards the teacher. “I am going to rip your head off, Mr Flensburger. Then I will take care of a few others around here!” Mr. Flensburger was totally calm and relaxed and smiled. “Then do it Sven and don’t talk too much! You challenged me and all you do is boast and talk.” Sven literally flew forward and swung his huge fist. Mr. Flensburger caught Sven’s wrist and stopped the punch right before his nose, then twisted it fast and in such a fashion that Sven had to go to his knees. The smaller teacher held the massive arm of Sven with no effort and said to the class, “You see Sven, on New Algiers we have a gravitation of 3.6 that means my muscles are 3.6 times denser than yours and before I became a teacher, I served the Navy and received intensive combat training. It does not have to be an Off-worlder that teaches you, but every teacher in Basic school has to be a Citizen with a service record. It happens, I served it with the Union Army.” He still held Sven by the wrist and kept his arm painfully twisted and explained to us in his usual soft voice. “Because of a special deal your Planet Representative has managed to get for Nilfeheim, you are Citizens after you graduate but do not have to serve the 22 month in a Federal Service as it is required for almost all other Union Citizens. No Neo Viking ever served in the fleet or in any of the other services as far as I know and thus cannot become Union Teachers.” He put a little more pressure on the twisted arm. “Now I could break every bone in your body without losing a drop of sweat.” Sven groaned in pain. “I am going to kill you!” “It is unwise to make threats to someone holding your arm in such a fashion.” Mr. Flensburger twisted a little more and this time Sven yelped in pain. The teacher let him go. Sven immediately lunged forward but the teacher stepped aside in a swift, elegant move and grabbed Sven by the shoulders, added to the momentum and made him crash into the wall. Sven shook his head dazed, got up on shaky legs and turned raging with anger, pulling his Harpooner Knife. I jumped up and so did almost everybody. Peter yelled. “This is not honorable. He beat you fair and square, put your knife away!” Sven’s face was deep red and he pointed the wicked knife at Peter. “I will slice you like Tyranno-bait, after I am done with that Off-worlder!” I jumped forward holding my chair like a shield. “Mr. Flensburger get back!” Sven laughed. “Splendid! Your Father will reward me if I kill you. He’ll give me a boat for sure!” Flensburger was completely calm. “I appreciate your assistance Eric, but let me finish this. I ask you all to sit back down. I also give you Sven a chance to sit down and we will continue with our discussion. Do that or I am forced to take that knife from you and expel you from school.” “No one takes my knife and I could care less if I fail your stupid class.” “I didn’t say fail class. I said you will be expelled.” Sven attacked and again Flensburger moved fast. He got hold of Sven’s wrist again, just like before and with his other hand he grabbed Sven by the throat. Sven gargled, the knife fell and Mr. Flensburger lifted Sven off his feet holding the heavy teenager by the throat without any effort.”You had your choice and you made it. Now I have no other choice. You are expelled! Do you know that this means you will not become a Citizen? Now I give you a second choice: Yield and surrender or die!” Sven now turned purple struggled and gargled. “I give in. I surrender!” The teacher let him go and said. “You are to leave school immediately. You got your wish; there won’t be any school for you anymore.” Sven grabbed his knife and stumbled to the exit. “Who needs to be a stupid citizen anyway? I am a Neo Viking!” With those words he left. Mr. Flensburger sat back down on his desk as if nothing happened and said, “Dial your PDDs to Blank page and write me a one page report about what Citizenship means to you.” It was during the third hour, Mr. Flensburger was telling us about the Klack Society when the class room door opened and Sven’s father Elik Espeland stepped in Elik was known for his foul temper and it was said he had smashed more than a few skulls, but he appeared with his harpooner’s helmet in hands. “Mr. Flensburger, I apologize for the interruption, but it is true that you expelled my son?” “Indeed. He had made his choice. I gladly show you the visuals of the incident. So you can see how it came to this.” To us he said, “While I discuss these matters with Mr. Espeland you can take a break.” Sven was standing outside the door, he looked like a herd of Fangsnappers had trampled over him, his face was swollen and he had bruises and marks all over. He looked to the ground and said nothing as we filed past him. The school was built on a rock that stuck out the ocean about 25 clicks from the Main Island. The courtyard was half exposed to the open and ended at one side into a piled up tumble of huge rocks and below those rocks was the ocean. It was not lunch break yet and no one really ventured far from the class room as we expected to be called back. Sure enough about ten minutes later, Mr. Flensburger and Mr. Espeland come out of the classroom, both smiling and shaking hands and I could see Sven apologizing to the teacher. Yngve my only real friend, physically the weakest in class but very bright, came up to me and said...”They still don’t like you but no one is going to bully you anymore with that helmet and all. I wish I could do something like that.” “But you have an awesome family and a good father and a mother who loves you and you can buy things.” He grinned and handed me a Data Chip. “I got you the latest adventures of Captain Iron Hand.” I thanked him with a wide grin and said. “I love the smell of Blaster Fire in the Morning.” “I am certain blaster fire has no distinctive smell. Olfactory molecules would be destroyed as any other matter,” “It’s what Captain Iron Hand always says.” “You do know he is a fictional character that has absolutely nothing to do with reality, right?” “I know but watching these gives me a little vacation from my own life and I tell you it sucks to be me.” Sigvard, son of the Elhir clan heard my last comment and pushed Yngve with a shoulder push to the side and snatched the Data Chip out of my hand. “I agree it sucks to be you. I believe you made this all up, you didn’t kill any Tyrannos. There is no way you did that!” “I care less what you believe,, you can always challenge the Elder who saw me doing it. Now give me back that chip!” “My father said, your father is a coward. Not Viking enough to an open Challenge.” “I challenge you, right here and now.” “And get me expelled fighting a looser like you?” “Anywhere anytime, it seems you are the coward!” Gunnar and Annar the Peerson twins also came closer and others followed. Sigvard could no longer back out with so many witnesses and him being the strongest right after Sven poked his finger into my chest. “Alright, Olafson. Right now in the Gym, we wrestle!” Technically Gilma wrestling was permitted and not considered fighting when it is was done in the Gym as exercise. Gilma was a from of wrestling with complicated rules of fairness we called drengskapur and had a strict code of honor. Without further words we went down in the schools basement area where the gyms and sports facilities were. In the afternoon there was fight class where Viking Instructors taught us Nilfeheim history. It was not a Union school program of course but a local thing. As I took a Gilma belt harness from a wall hook, he grabbed his belt and snapped the heavy leather belt like a whip across my back and laughed. Gunnar yelled. “This isn’t Gilma and it isn’t honorable!” He hit me again. “I never said Gilma, I am not going to soil my hands on an Olafson. I do what his father does all the time.” He could no longer talk. I had flung myself back and smacked the back of my head right where I thought his nose should be and followed up with an elbow to his stomach. I had to be quick and don’t let him get the upper hand. He was much stronger than me, but him using the leather harness like a whip opened a feeling of rage and anger in me he could not even begin to fathom. He stumbled back, giving me time to turn, blood was gushing from his nose. He was still dazzled so it appeared and swung his ham sized against me but the way he announced it gave me time to duck and hammer my fist in a short uppercut against his chin. I did not stop there and buried by other fist right at the center of his rib cage. Sven fell! I kicked him again the temple and then wrapped the leather belt around his neck and started twisting. He blinked at me and gargled something and I said. “If you ever insult me again, if you ever take something from me, I will kill you!” A strong hand pulled me up and Mr. Flensburger said with an angry stern tone. “You are about to kill him now!” Sigvard coughed and gargled and Flensburger said to Gunnar. “Take him to the school nurse.” To me he said. “If this was Gilma, my name isn’t Flensburger, but lets pretend I am still an ignorant Off-Worlder, otherwise school would end for you two today,” Mr. Flensburger did not report the incident and no one spoke about the fight. Sigvard came back from the nurse handed me my chip and sat into his bench. The stare he gave me however was pure murder. It was lunchtime. The schools cafeteria was reached via three wide flights of stairs or a lift platform. Usually the lift platform was used to carry supplies down to the Cafeteria, but when it was free and not used I always liked to ride it, as the only lift we had on the Burg was from the High Halls to the Sub Den, and even if I would have been allowed to use it, it did not work for centuries, ever since Starolf Ragnarsson about 100 years ago tried to use it to transport a very big barrel of ale and himself back to the Halls, and the lift car crashes with him and the barrel all the way down, killing him. No one was particular sad or lamented Starolf’s fate. But whenever the story was told there was a great sigh and groans about the spilled Ale. Yngve lifted his nose into the air and said.”That stench is unmistakable. They serve Lutefisk today.” Peter who was right behind us as we stepped on the open railing encased elevator platform and licked his lips. “Aye, it is on the menu, I checked. They never serve any Ræstanfisk or good surströmming but Lutefisk is almost as good.” Yngve shuddered. “Do you remember when Eric brought in a jar of home made surströmming last year?” Peter giggled.”Aye, I do. Poor Mr. Flensburger was sick for three days and you could smell it even after five days.” Peter looked at me. “It was very good though, I give you five credits for another jar.” “I bring you one tomorrow. Midril will give me one. You don’t have to pay me anything.” The Elevator had carried us down and Yngve pointed to the Serv-Matics. “I get myself a Burger and fries. I can’t stand Lutefisk.” Peter said.”No wonder you are so small and weak, always eating this Off-World Stuff. A Viking eats fish and Tyranno Blubber and Fangsnapper and lots of it!” Vott Hauksbók came down the stairs and added himself to the line, right behind Peter. He was the son of a Bondi, an old family with their own name serving the Adolpson clan. He too watched Yngve go to the Serv-Matics and said to me,”If you would not hang out with this looser, you would have more friends. Some clans are not against the Olafsons or the Ragnarssons.” “Yngve is my friend. Neither his name nor his stature or physical strength play a role in matters of friendship. Abandoning a friend to gain acceptance or favors from others however is.” Vott had no reply to that so he changed the subject after he shrugged his shoulders. “Well at least he has the money to buy himself a burger. I spend all my allowance this month not knowing they serve Lutefisk today.” The Cafeteria Cook served me a generous plate with Lutefisk, potatoes, mashed seaweed buds and bacon. Peter turned to Vott. “And what is wrong with Lutefisk?” “Where to start?” Vott sighed and stared longingly at Yngve who carried a Serv-Matics Meal of fries and a Burger to our usual table. I didn’t hear Peters response, as one of the teachers turned on the main field screen and dialed up the volume. The Logo of GalNet Three – the most watched news channel in the Union was replaced by Peper Amix and Suhia Noolan, star news anchors for GalNet-Prime News. Peper was a Petharian and Suhia an exotic beauty of Saran-Saresii origins. I carried my tray to the table, but more or less kept my eyes on the screen. A news flash band was scrolling below the two beings announcing breaking news. Behind the news anchors was the flag of the United Stars and the logo of the United Stars Fleet. Mr. Grantan, teacher of the 2nd tier Junior Class stood close to our table and said over the swelling music coming from the screen.” Union Flag and the Fleet Anthem that means only one thing.” The other teacher he was talking to, I forgot his name agreed with a nod sipping on his coffee mug. “Yes it does, it means we are at war.” Mr. Grantan gestured to the screen, “We find out soon enough, but why is the image frozen?” The other teacher touched his head. “Silly me, I activated the news feed with the Student lock out in place. Computronic, teacher overwrite. Display news feed.” Peper Amix, incredibly famous and beloved News Anchor, known even on Nilfeheim said, “The Assembly has moved the incident up to Docket One and Union response to the unprovoked Roxomani Attack on two New Siam worlds in the Spinward Sector.” Suhia Noolan’s Virtu poster hung on the walls of many of my class mates. Not that such Off-World filth had any place in the Burgs of Old clans, ours of course included. She was incredibly beautiful and looked so completely different to Nilfeheim women. She was neither veiled nor otherwise disguised and showed not only her face but much of her skin unabashed and with complete ease as if it would be the most natural thing in the world. Nilfeheim radio transmitted Union News as well but, it had a modesty filter and Suhia was only heard and never seen on the Nilfeheim Channels. This was the reason the teacher had to switch to direct feed with teacher privileges. The news were now directly received and not over Nilfeheim Radio. She had long black hair that framed an almost inhuman delicate face with huge eyes and a small nose over red lips and a pointed chin. She didn’t smile as she responded to Peper’s statement.”At 0400 Standard Union time, two hundred Roxomani Attack spheres crossed the Galactic Council Union border in the Spinward sector of the Milky Way Galaxy, destroyed a Space Bus and attacked two colonies of Union Member civilization 3001, more commonly known as the New Siam Kingdom. Reports of heavy casualties have reached us, but exact numbers are not known to us at this time.” Mr. Grantan clenched his fist and said. “The Roxomani are puppets of the cursed Kermac, we should have listened to the Eternal Warrior back when they attacked Green Hell and wiped them all out.” The displayed view changed and we saw a planet from space. Garden Worlds always looked so pretty from space. They reminded me of blue and green gems with swirls of white, The planet shown was not as beautiful anymore. Even from space we could see hundreds of glowing fires far below and clouds of black smeared into the otherwise blue atmosphere. Then we all could see spherical space ships by the dozens, ugly elongated bubbles with long spines at one end and bean shaped propulsion pods at the other. Peper, now unseen commented. “These are images transmitted by the URMV Palestine at 0500, before contact to this Union registry merchant vessel was lost. The planet below is called House of Chakri. It was home to over three Million Union Citizens and was named 145th most beautiful world in the Times Harold Magazine 32 years in a row.” The view switched back and focused on Suhia. “We just got word from the Assembly of Representatives, the voice of caution and calls for an investigation first coming from the Admiral of the Fleet McEllgott were overwhelmingly dismissed and the Assembly invoked Union Resolution 4928-1.” That last comment caused the teachers and even the Cook who had stepped from behind the service counter, to shake their fists like Neo Vikings and a collective hail of cheers, seeing Off-Worlders react to something emotional in a way I thought only Vikings did surprised me in no small measure. Mr. Grantan grunted a resolute sounding. “Yes!” The other teacher spilling his coffee, not even caring and smiled broadly. “Those Rubber Bones will learn what it means to mess with the Union, The Warrior is in charge now!” Peper, the truly alien non human Petharian reacted just the same way and he was usually known for his dead pan emotion free delivery rising all four of his arms. “Union Citizens of New Siam, you have suffered great losses, but help and revenge is on its way.” The beautiful woman’s eyes sparkled with anger, “I know there are Kermac spies listening to our broadcasts, so I give you a personal piece of advice, pack whatever you hold dear, climb in whatever ships you can find and leave. He is not going to stop until you’re a side note of galactic history.” Peper said. “While we wait for live updates on the developments we are going to switch to local news.” The Image was replaced with the Nilfeheim Radio symbol and then switched to the usual Fisherman’s Radio report and Lars our local news man was reading the latest ice and weather reports. The teacher was dialing the sound down. I had completely forgotten my food and it appeared everyone else, except Peter who had cleaned his plate. I leaned over to Ygnve and asked. “Do you know what they cheered about?” He just started on his burger and said. “Resolution 4928-1 of course.” “And that means, what?” He rolled his eyes put down his burger and said.” The Kermac did a rotten thing in 4928 and attacked a Union Planet, I think Green Hel or something like that. The Assembly decided then to make the Eternal Warrior our Commander in Chief instead of the Union President, in times of war declared by the Assembly. He’s going to wipe them out. There won’t be any Roxomani left when he is done.” Peter eyed my Plate and I shoved it under his nose. “Eternal Warrior?” Vott pushed the fish away from his potatoes and speared one of the spuds with his fork. “ Stahl, of course! You need to stop being such an Off World hating traditionalist and open your eyes to the rest of the Universe. Out there being a first born means shit, sorry to say that.” “I don’t dislike the Off World stuff and I would give my right arm not to be a First Born, but I got plenty of problems at home and if I ever survive anyway when I turn sixteen, I will kill my father or be killed. Unlike you I have no plans to leave Nilfeheim or any future plans for that matter.” Vott chewed on his second potato and made a suffering face. “Even the potatoes taste like like rotten fish!” He dropped his fork and Peter leaned across the table to reach for Vott’s plate. “If you don’t eat it, would be a shame to sent it down the recycler.” Yngve held out his credit strip and said to Vott. “I know you don’t like me but perhaps you can forget your hatred for this lunch break and accept my offer buying you lunch.” Vott, at first wanted to snuff the offer but then he said. “Well you are the friend of Eric and he is a real warrior and what he said earlier is pretty darn honorable. So maybe I should forget disliking you and not just for lunch.” Yngve smiled as Vott took the strip.”If that is the outcome of this then I buy lunch for Peter too.” Peter working on his third plate. “I don’t dislike you but you are a first born too and I am just a Freeman’s son. Your kind never gives us the time of day.” Yngve sighed. “We are Lofdahl, and a new clan. It means little and my father does what yours is doing. He is a merchant selling Seaweed, not a real Warrior and I am shunned by everyone, except Eric.” Peter cleaned the last morsels of his plate. “No worries about lunch. The Vent-Matics hasn’t any Lutefisk and the Cooks give seconds.” I stared at the stack of plates before him. “Where in Odin’s name would you put it? If you ever die they need four Valkyries, not just two to drag you to the banquet table of the Aseir.” Ottar Knutson another of my class mates, who had not spoken to us or me in ages and sitting on a table across from us said. “No Eric of the Olafsons, they could not catch up with him. He’s run the entire way faster than the heavenly steeds they ride to make it to the banquet table in Valhalla. Peter can almost eat as much as your famous Uncle Hogun.” Mr. Valthim, our principal appeared on the big viewing screen and said. “In the light of the news just seen, we will forgo the afternoon Upload sessions and classes and you are to remain in the Cafeteria. We feel it is a good opportunity for you all to learn what it means to be part of the Union. The Cafeteria has been instructed to serve sweet meats and Hot Chocolate in an hour from now. Your class teachers will give you further instructions.” Peter licked his lips. “They should have more wars and all if it means they serve sweetmeats and hot chocolate.” Mr. Flensburger approached our table and gave Peter a stern look. “Wars mean the death and much suffering to civilians and beings from all over the Union making the ultimate sacrifice so you can eat sweetmeats. Almost all other Union Citizens must earn their citizen ship by serving at least twenty two month with a Federal Service. As you know you have been exempt from that because your Representative convinced the Assembly that you are just primitive brawlers of a backwater planet and not really warrior or soldier material.” I had never heard our usually so kind and gentle teacher speak that way. Even though I had seen a different side of him just this morning. While I was not as strongly opinionated as Sven, I too did not care much about the Union or Off World things. Off World kept my grandfather away. I was certain things would be different if he was here instead of being away. The doctor who resurrected and saved me every time and the empty promise of Union Law and justice. Was my mother not also a Union Citizen and my father not a foul murderer? school was good as it allowed me to be away from home, but every day I had to return home. No I had no use for Union things, What did a war matter that happened so far away? Whoever this warrior Stahl was he cared about the New Siam people but he cared nothing about the injustice on Nilfeheim. I raised my head and said to Mr. Flensburger. “If you feel so negative about us, it is a good thing you retire, Sir. Your mighty Union cares not for us, so why should we care for it? You tell us about laws and rights and about what it means to be a Union Citizen, and yet it means nothing on Nilfeheim. Why is it my father can kill my mothe and brag about it?” His eyes glittered and his face looked sad. “It was the words of your representative not mine, Eric. It was an ancestor of yours, who In order to protect these planets traditions was able to get Nilfeheim a special status. While this is a Union World, no Union Law can be enforced on its surface, except at the XChange, the school and the Space Port as these are considered Union ground. The reclusive Narth joined the Union, to be left alone and remain completely isolated. The Bellebees joined in the hope we would find ways so they could participate, despite the fact that they have no eyes, no ears, no hands and nothing else that is needed to participate. The Camogi, are 5000 meter balls of controlled radiation and nuclear chemistry. They are the opposite of the Narth and want to participate but can’t. Every Union species can or must ask for special conditions adjusting their membership conditions. Your society made the choice to raise that Book of Traditions above most of the laws of the Union when it comes to local affairs. I know of your harsh lot and the inhumane conditions you experience every day.” He sighed “I would love to call the Rangers or Union Police, but then almost everyone of your world would be arrested. I am a Union Teacher and must remain neutral and cannot tell you or teach you what is right or wrong with your society. However we can teach you about the Union and it is up to you Neo Vikings to change things or leave them as they are.” He gestured to the screen. “The Union cares as much or as little about you and your society as you let it.” The Screen switched back to GalNet Prime and Peper the Petharian greeted the viewers. “it is 1400 hrs Standard Union, welcome to GalNet Prime News Cast for this One-Day the 7h of M One, Red Week 2546” (Underneath the Petharian the Date was displayed in Old Terran Time as :January 7th 5012.) Suhia Noolan seamlessly took over and said. “Our top news item is the unprovoked attack of the Roxomani in the Spinward sector targeting two New Siam Planetary systems this morning and the subsequent Assembly decision to invoke Resolution 4928-1.” Again the images we had seen before were shown and Suhia’s voice continued. “Admiral Richard Stahl and the USS Devastator along with the First Fleet are on their way. It is expected that the Eternal Warrior will arrive in the crisis area in about seven days., but he is in constant communication with Admiral Elainee Nalee of SPIWACOM.” The Computronic displayed the words Spinward Command underneath her) She was still speaking. “Admiral Nalee has personally advised the Assembly that the fifth and sixth fleet will arrive in the region within the hour.” The Petharian interrupted her. “I was just informed by our Fleet liaison that we are able to transmit the live battle view of the USS Pentragon as it is shown to the Assembly as we speak.” The News Channel blinked out and the Logo of the Union Fleet appeared. A different male voice commented. “By the request of the Assembly and authorized by the Commander in Chief, Fleet Command accepts and complies with the request to show life and raw footage from the crisis area. The USS Pentragon, flag ship of the 6th Fleet will drop out of Quasi Space in less than twelve minutes and arrive in Union stars system, catalog designation Chakri-Star. I am Lt Commander Okir Knills Signal and Communications, Fleet Operations and I will attempt to explain the military aspects as non military as possible.” The Logo was replaced by the image of a space ship and for some reason my mouth became dry and I could not take my eyes away. The Fleet commentator said. “This is the USS Pentragon, a Vision Class Dreadnought also called an Arsenal Ship as it carries virtually every weapon system available to the Union. It has a length of 5202 meters and at its widest girth it measures 3120 meters.” The ship was come shaped with a wide chandelier like ring two thirds down its expanding girth, Huge Isah Pods were attached to three chandelier arm like extensions. It had a dull gray metallic smooth surface, there was the union flag and the ships name on the upper part of the cone. It looked like nothing I had ever seen, it was sleek and yet it appeared incredibly powerful and despite the fact that it was smooth and had none of the cannon towers I expected it to have, like the ship of Captain Iron Hand; it looked dangerous. The Union Officer kept talking. “It was christened by Mothermachine on October 12th, 4999. Its Commanding Officer is: Captain Steen Horlund. Currently 405 Officers a crew of 8,800 serve together with 5,000 Marines and 1,500 Wolfcraft Fighter Pilots. Most of her Armament is classified but she carries 60 Giga Load Translocator Cannons and can launch 500 Loki VI torpedoes at once.” I could not explain why his dry voice listing features that meant nothing to me sounded like sweet music in my ear. The image faded and now we could see a group of beings sitting in massive looking chairs before a view screen. One person was sitting on a raised seat in the middle. I had never in my life paid so much attention to anything. The Navy commentator’s voice seemed to speak to me. “This is the bridge view of the USS Pentragon. We have permission for acoustic monitoring. Switching to Bridge sounds.” There was a whisper of Computronics sounds and the chirping signals coming from devices and controls. The man on the central seat managed to sit both relaxed and yet with the utmost alertness. He was human and had a lean looking body underneath an all black uniform, except for a white diagonal bib like lapel and 4 golden rings on the lower end of his sleeves. His right hand rested with an extended index finger on his chin and his blue eyes focused on the main viewer and then he spoke. “Mr. Zhuomao, better straighten your position, the Assembly and half of the Union is watching us now. That means your mother can see you too!” A man with truly black hair sitting before a console underneath the View Screen straightened himself out. “Three Minutes, Sir. We are ahead of the Battle group by 8 minutes” “Alright, lads and lassies. Let us do this by the book. Sound Battle Stations! Bridge full Battle Mode, arm all Translocators, Gigas authorized.” I snapped for air, I had forgotten to breath. The bridge darkened and red lights replaced the bright warm illumination. Red lights blinked, a sharp alarm tone interrupted by a stoic voice repeating the phrase. “General Quarters, General Quarters. Man your battle stations., prepare for ship wide lock down. General Quarters...” “Tactical, Sir. There are ninety five non Union sensor contacts in the system.” “Helm, Sir. Real space in 4 seconds.” A horse shoe like device sank before the Captain. The invisible commentator explained. “This is called the Battle Scope, it allows the Captain an unobstructed view of everything going on around his ship. The Captain spoke.”Comm. Open all Comm equipment, tie in Roxomani translators.” “All Comm open Sir.” “This Captain Horlund of the USS Pentragon. All Non Union crafts are to immediately power down all weapons and shields. I expect your signal of unconditional surrender in exactly 180 standard seconds. There will be no second request. Comply or die.” The Captain raised the Battle Scope a bit and said. “All squadrons go to hot standby. I don’t want anything leave this system. Prepare to deploy Thor Gun Boats, all groups.” “Communications, Sir. We receiving transmission, Roxomani origin.” “Put them on.” A yellowish skinned somewhat humanoid alien with large black eyes wearing a maroon colored uniform and a same colored tight fitting skull cap. The being had nose, just two black holes and it said. “I am the Daib of Ku. You defiled the Orbs of Rest and we punished those who did. We will leave now. You are allowed to evacuate what we have not killed, we return and you are here, we won’t like it.” “Your time is up Daib of Ku. Your shields are still up and I don’t hear you surrender.” “Our Shields are new, our shield will laugh at you as our Tech is firm, firmer than you. We laugh!” The Captain snorted. “Alright Mr. Daib let me tell you a joke then.”The Captain dropped his hand. “Tactical engage, salvo tact. Wolfcrafts, launch and engage!” The Navy Commentator said.”Switching to tactical view.” The bridge view changed to an outside view. The Pentragon’s smooth surface was now riddled with dome shaped dots. Cylindrical barrels extended from opening compartments and started to spin, and spat out tiny elongated discs with monstrous looking drive pods. I heard Yngve say. “Revolver starters, those are sixty meter long Wolfcraft fighters. Look how tiny they look compared to the ship. I could not speak, I knew no words that could describe what I felt as I watched purple white flashes emitting from the dome shaped pimples and seeing the elongated Roxomani ships disappear inside intense globes of sun like fire. Peter said. “I don’t think that Daib guy is laughing now.” I could not tell who said. “Terran jokes, told by Translocator Cannons are no laughing matter but the punchline is a killer.” because I did not take my eyes of that screen. But I recalled Mr. Flensburger’s words about primitive brawlers. This was war and violence on a level beyond anything I could have ever imagined before. Of all the images I had seen, nothing impressed or affect me quite as the image of that man sitting on that central chair, giving orders and being in charge of it all. No clan Chief, not all clan Chief in the history of all Nilfeheim had such power to command. Ottar Knutson somewhere behind me said. “Mr. Flensburger, can I become a Tactical Officer?” “Yes Ottar, every Union Citizen can apply at the Academy and if you fit the criteria and I think you do, then they give you the chance to serve as an Officer.” The Roxomani ships did return fire, but their energy beams fizzled into almost invisible purplish spheres engulfing the Pentragon, without any apparent effect. Bright flashes in space behind and around the Pentragon and from each flash a Union Battle ship appeared, the rest of the fleet had arrived. Greenish fingers of energy grabbed Roxomani spheres and held them in place while swarm of insect like things came in troves and crawled all over the ships. The Navy Commentator said. “By Order of the CIC, Marines are deployed to make prisoners that can be interrogated.” The image faded and the News Anchors reappeared.”We are leaving the battle action as we are just receiving notes that the Kermac Ambassador is about to be questioned by the Assembly.” I felt drained and cheated. I was a Neo Viking and all this should not matter to me, yet I suddenly knew what to say. “Mr. Flensburger, what does it take to become a Star ship Captain?” Category:Stories